


Night Terrors

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own ways of dealing with nightmares. [Connie/Sasha] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Night Terrors  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Connie/Sasha  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

Thank you to everyone who left a review on _Butterflies_. :) You all made me very happy!

x-x-x-x-x

_He watched in horror as his best friend was ripped apart. She screamed for him, pleading for his help. He sank to his knees. He was unable to move. Unable to save her._

_Uncaring eyes turned to him as the titan reached out to grab him next. He always knew it would end like this… but that didn't matter anymore. She was gone._

Connie woke with a start. The young man jolted up in bed, he placed one hand over his eyes as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. He slipped out of bed, padding across the hallway to her room.

Connie climbed over Sasha so he could lay down next to her. They often did this when either of them had nightmares. He wrapped his arm around her waist, snuggling close to her body. It was something most of the soldiers did with the person they trusted most, thankfully no one ever made fun of each other for it. It was an unspoken rule.

He reached for her had, lacing their fingers together as Connie slowly drifted back into the land of slumber.

x-x-x-x-x

I'm not going to lie, I was very drunk last night when I wrote this. XD It could have been a lot better!  
~Yami Sango


End file.
